


I'll Always Be There

by ColorfulTaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Character Death, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTaper/pseuds/ColorfulTaper
Summary: Dean had always been there for Sam, through thick and thin, but after a hunt gone wrong and a heartbreaking phone call Sam is left to wonder how he will get through life without his big brother.  This story follows Sam through all his life's major milestones, the ones that he wants to share with Dean.  Maybe just maybe, he still is.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been nagging at me for the past two months and I no longer can ignore it's annoying call. Updates are going to be spotty as I have a few other in progress stories and the woes of an essential worker are far to real!

~Dean

Dean cringed as excruciating pain splintered through his abdomen and stole his breath away while he struggled to pull himself into a rough sitting position. Well shit, this surely wasn’t how he wanted the night to go. No, he would much rather be back at that run-down dive bar knocking back a few whiskeys while working his charms on the feisty blonde bartender. Alas the bitch known as fate had other plans. Dean coughed and groaned as more pain ripped through his punctured gut. He spit out a glob of blood and sighed, this should have been a normal run of the mill case up and it had been up until the moment the second werewolf had popped out of the shadows and dug its claws deep into his abdomen. Dean still was able to sink a silver dagger into the bastard’s heart and finish the job but unfortunately it would appear this job would finish him too.

Dean’s chest heaved as another wave of pain washed over him and he pushed harder on the wound trying to staunch the rapid flow of blood. “Son of a bitch.” Definitely not good. Blood easily flowed through his fingers like tiny rivers of scarlet and they pooled beneath him creating a sickening lake beneath him. Dean leaned his head back until it was rested against the dirty wall. This wasn’t how he imagined it all to end, Dean had at least thought he would have make it to thirty, he had wanted to get the thing that killed mom, but most of all he had wanted to be there for Sam.

The thought of Sam sent a second wave of adrenaline coursing through his veins effectively clearing his fogging mind. Leaning heavily to the side Dean fished out his battered phone. The pain of movement fired through him causing black dots to dance through his vision as his blood slicked hand’s fumbled to find Sam’s number. If nothing else Dean wanted to hear his brother’s voice one more time before he left this world.

~Sam

Sam felt an overwhelming urge to bash his head into the table. He wasn’t sure if he was finishing finals week or if it was finishing him. Sam turned his head to look at the clock and groaned, he had been studying for three hours and he still felt unprepared. College, college was surely the true evil of the world. Sam yawned as his exhausted brain tempted him with thoughts of his comfy bed, surely, he had studied enough for one night. The shrill ringing of his phone shattered that idea and a flash of annoyance flowed through the young Winchester. Who would be calling at this time of night? Sam dug through the scattered papers on his desk to find his buried phone. Without checking the number Sam answered. “Hello?”

_“Hey Sammy, you’re up awfully late.”_

Sam chilled at the sound of Dean’s weak voice. “Dean? What’s going on?”

Of course, leave it to Sam to cut straight to the point. Dean had briefly entertained the idea of not telling Sam but as he watched the blood steadily run over his hand, he knew he didn’t want to leave this world lying to his brother. “Honestly, Sam it’s not good.”

Panic crashed into Sam and he stood roughly from his desk, gripping the desk tightly. “Where are you Dean?” Sam heard Dean give a wet cough and he wheezed as he struggled to catch his breath. 

_“To far for anyone to come to help.”_

Sam gripped the phone tighter in his hand. “Dean please tell me you are ok. You’re going to get help.”

A tear slipped down the older hunters’ face. He hated to hear the grief in Sam’s voice. He had always envisioned seeing Sam again and healing the wounds from the past two years. “I can’t do that little brother.” He swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t quick enough.”

Sam’s own eyes were shedding tears, this couldn’t be happening, not to Dean. Dean was a hero and larger than life. He could not just die! “Dean please hang up and call an ambulance!”

_“It’s too late, I’m losing to much blood. But I had to call you Sammy, I need you to know how proud I am.”_

Sam’s heart was thundering so hard he was sure it was cracking into a million pieces. “Dean don’t talk like that! You’re my brother, you can’t leave me!” 

“I won’t.” Dean coughed again, his vision blackening at the edges. “I want you to promise me Sam that you won’t go back to hunting. I want you to promise me you’ll marry that girl Jessica you’ve told me so much about. I want you to have a house, children, and I want you to live a long and happy life. Promise me!”

Sam’s vision swam as tears cascaded down his cheeks. “I promise Dean.”

Peace settled over Dean once he heard those words. “Good. I’ll see you on the other side, brother.” Dean could hear Sam shouting his name through the phone, but his brain couldn’t register the pleas. There was a pull on his soul, and it felt so warm, peaceful, and welcoming. He wanted to go there and rest. Dean smiled as the most beautiful road appeared before his eyes. “I love you Sammy.”

Sam fell to his knees as grief crashed over him. He had cried out to his brother and tried to tell him how much he loved him, but his brother never answered. Sam knew that Dean died, he knew that Dean had died alone, and he wasn’t sure he would ever forgive himself for that.

~Graduation

Sam sat quietly on the stage as the Stanford dean called out another name. Today was the day that one of his biggest dreams was coming true, Sam Winchester was finally a college graduate. Sam smiled as Jess waved to him from the crowd below, her engagement ring sparkling on her finger. The future was looking bright, he had a wonderful fiancée, a prestigious job lined up, and a new house waiting for them after the ceremony.

“Sam Winchester!”

Sam’s heart leapt as he made his way over to the dean and shook his hand. He had done it, after all that hard work Sam Winchester was finally a college graduate. Diploma in hand Sam turned to the applauding crowd and his smile grew wider when he heard Jess’s proud cheers above the others. As Sam looked out over the crowd, he couldn’t help but feel a little sad, the seat next to Jessica’s was empty. He couldn’t exactly explain his reason for reserving the seat for Dean, but he had just needed to feel like his brother was here for this moment.   
It had been hard since Dean had passed away but ever since the funeral Sam had done his best to live the life his brother had wanted for him. He worked harder than ever to get good grades, he proposed to Jessica, and he intended to live the happiest and safest life possible. He would keep his promise.

Sam turned to walk off the stage and for a moment he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Dean sitting in his reserved chair enthusiastically whistling and clapping, smiling ear to ear. When he looked again Sam saw the seat still sat empty. The younger Winchester shook his head as he continued to make his way from the stage. It was probably that the sun had played a trick on his eyes, but he didn’t feel disappointed. No, instead Sam felt happiness and peace. For a second his brother had been there with him and for that Sam was grateful. 

“Honey, you did it!” Jessica cried as she enveloped Sam in a hug. “I’m so proud of you!”

Sam hugged her tightly for a moment before releasing her. “Thanks Jess.”

Jessica kissed him lightly on the cheek then dug in her purse and pulled out her camera. “Let’s grab a picture!” Sam nodded, grabbing Dean’s amulet out of his pocket he draped the chain over the corner of his diploma and smiled happily. 

_I did it, Dean!_


	2. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is over the moon to meet his new son but is he prepared for the new adventure of parenthood?

Sam dabbed at his eyes to clear them of the happy tears as he walked swiftly down the hallway to the waiting room.

“There he is! How is everyone?” Mr. Moore asked.

Sam smiled. “Jess is doing great and the baby is beyond perfect!” The room erupted in rowdy cheers of celebration. Sam laughed happily. “His name is Joseph Dean Winchester. We named him after Mr. Moore and my brother. “ 

Mr. Moore clapped Sam enthusiastically on the back but whatever he said was drowned out by the excited voices of his friends and family. There was so much happiness buzzing about that it was surprising that the room had not exploded. Sam was beyond grateful for the enthusiasm, but his heart was pulling him back to what was truly important.

Once Sam was able to extract himself from the many hugs and congratulatory well wishes he headed back to his wife and newborn son. Just as he was about to enter the recovery room he hesitated at the door. Jess sat on the hospital bed, her blonde hair thrown up into a messy bun, heavy bags hung under her eyes, but her smile of happiness shone like the sun. Sam briefly noticed the doctor that was standing at the left side of his wife’s bed. The man was tall and had a messy head of brown hair. Doctors had been shuffling in and out since JD had been born so he wasn’t surprised to see one in the room again. 

Sam finally entered the room as Jess laugh tiredly at whatever the doctor said, he didn’t pay them much mind, his attention was fully on the tiny blue bundle that laid peacefully at the end of the hospital bed. Sam gravitated toward the bundle and smiled when the baby gave a tiny hiccup. His son was absolutely perfect, Jess had done so good. JD had a soft tuff of Dean’s sandy blonde hair, his mother’s button nose, and his father’s strong chin. Sam couldn’t help but already be helplessly in love with him.  
The father’s smile grew wider as the baby snuffled softly as Sam ran a gentle finger over JD’s cheek. Sam startled slightly when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and gave a firm pat.

“You got this dad.”

Sam spared the doctor a fleeting glance as the man briskly walked from the room. “Thanks.”

Without answering or turning back around the doctor raised a single hand in acknowledgment. Jess sighed and sunk tiredly into the pillows. She turned her attention to her besotted husband and savored the picture before her. Sam’s face radiated pure love and devotion. It was obvious he would battle the world for his son and in that moment she had never loved her husband more.

“Sam?” Jess called with her arms outstretched. “I need to try and feed him; can you bring him to me?”

Sam nodded and hummed softly; he slowly scooped JD into his arms. Jess smiled warmly as she watched her husband protectively envelope their son into his long, strong arms. She could see that now JD was in his grasp Sam looked almost reluctant to let him go. Still, as Jess reached further out Sam relinquished the baby over with no fuss.

Already a natural Jess expertly rearranged the babe and her clothing into a comfortable position and began the process of convincing JD to latch. 

“He’s so tiny.” Sam mused as he watched.

Jess snuggled the baby closer and ran a loving finger over his soft hair. She ached horribly and her mind and body had never been more exhausted but the little baby in her arms made it all worth it. 

Sam brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “What did the doctor say?”

“Hmm?” Exhaustion was finally overriding the adrenaline and was pulling her to sleep. “The doctor? Oh, the nice one that was just here?”

Sam nodded but he could see his wife was desperately fighting sleep. “It’s alright you can tell me tomorrow.

Jess ignored him and sat a little straighter in bed. “It was weird, he wore a mask so I could only see his eyes. He had the greenest eyes…” Jess trailed off leaving Sam’s curiosity slightly peaked.

“Did you see his name?”

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t see his name tag and I guess I didn’t think to ask. He was so nice though. He said we would make excellent parents and our baby was already the best protected kid in the world. He said with how protective you already seemed that not even the supernatural would dare cross you.” 

Jess laughed but Sam felt a chill run over his skin. “Did he say anything else?”

Jess hummed softly as a small amused mile tugged at her lips. “Only I needed to make sure that Sammy would teach our kid the important art of Classic Rock.”

A soft snore echoed through the room a shattered the shocked silence. Exhaustion had finally one out and pulled Jess into some much-needed sleep. Sam sat lost in his thoughts, his emotions whirling around like a tornado. That couldn’t possibly have been him; it would be impossible. But Jess said some things that only Sam knew about his brother. He had never shared Dean’s love for classic rock or his annoying nickname for Sam. And if Dean would have been here those were things that he would have said! 

A small hiccup drew Sam’s attention from his racing thoughts crossing to the end of the bed Sam gently scooped the baby into his arms and sat in the large guest chair. The baby snuffled at the disruption and Sam shushed him gently. “It’s all right JD, daddy’s got you.” Sam soothed as he rocked the chair back and forth. The baby sighed effectively soothed now that he was in his father’s safe embrace. Sam smiled his son was so tiny and perfect, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his kid. 

Sam hummed quietly as he continued rhythmically rocking the chair back and forth. When people had asked him how he felt about being a father at first, he didn’t have a good answer. His first thought was of John and he was instantly terrified. He never wanted his son to feel the type of abandonment and worthlessness that John had instilled in Sam. John had always made Sam feel second to his hunts and he was never there for the important milestones in his sons lives. 

It had taken Jess months of prodding and gentle questions for Sam to talk about his childhood. They weren’t hard questions, mostly they were about his small favorite moments. They mad Sam think a little harder. The conversations brought back memories he hadn’t visited in many years. He thought back to Saturday mornings watching the newest episode of Scooby Doo, snuggling up on a motel bed as Dean read him _Sherlock Homes_ , sitting in the backseat with Dean singing along to ACDC, and feeling like he could touch the sky as his brother pushed him on the park swing. 

Very quickly Sam realized he didn’t need to worry; he had the best father figure he could have asked for. Dean had bent over backwards to be there for Sam, he had gone hungry so Sam could eat, and he protected Sam from human and supernatural threats alike. Sam would be that for JD because if he wasn’t, he knew he would have a very angry brother to answer to. 

Sam kissed JD’s forehead, his heart filling with love and gratitude. “Don’t you worry little man; you have the best guardian angel looking out for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I apologize for the slow updates. I am struggling to find time to write due to the pandemic, moving, and being laid off. I promise I will finish them, so I appreciate your patience! I hope you are all safe and healthy!


	3. Real-Life Super-Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the long wait!

Sam’s heart pounded widely as he crashed through the entrance doors of the Emergency Room. His long legs moved rapidly to the front desk where he found an elderly tired looking nurse. “Hello, my name is Sam Winchester. I got a call that my wife Jessica Winchester and sons were in a car accident.”

The nurse ran her small brown eyes over the man in front of her. It was obvious that she dealt with this type of situation far too often. “Take it easy there, let me see what I can find in my records.”

Sam watched the woman search the database in a speed that was much to slow for his liking. He tapped the counter with his knuckles and did his best to contain his anxiety. “Ah, yes, I found them. Jessica, Joseph, and Robert are all in room 67.”

“Are they ok?”

The nurse leaned towards the monitor and squinted as she scrolled through the file. “You’ll have to talk to a doctor to get all the details but from what I can see here your wife has suffered a concussion and minor lacerations. Joseph-Dean and Robert have only minor cuts and bruises.”

Sam felt his knees go weak as relief washed over him. “Thank God! Can I see them?”

The nurse nodded and pushed a button next to her keyboard triggering the door next to the desk to swing open. “Follow me Mr. Winchester.”

It took all of Sam’s willpower not to sprint through the doors. His heart felt like it was trapped in a painfully constricting vise. He couldn’t lose them. Sam couldn’t bear if any of them died and he hadn’t been there. Just like Dean.

Sam pulled up short as the nurse stopped suddenly. “Here we are Mr. Winchester.”

Sam mumbled a quick thank you and quickly entered the room. He barely had time to brace himself before his arms where full of two blonde haired boys.

“Daddy!” Squealed Joseph. “You’re here!”

Robert buried his face into his father’s shirt. “It was so scary!”

“It’s alright boys. I’m here now!” Sam shushed while he gripped his son’s closer. Sam moved his eyes from his snuffling boy’s to Jessica. His wife’s face was peppered with bruises and small cuts but otherwise she appeared to be sleeping comfortably. “How is your mother?”

JD pulled away from his father and scrambled up his mother’s bed and gently took her hand. “Mommy had a bad headache, so the doctor gave her something to sleep.”

Robert nodded; his expression very serious. “We stayed with her until you got her; just like the nice man told us too.”

Sam gave his son’s a curious look. “Did one of the EMT’s tell you to look after your mother?” He asked with a soft smile.

JD shook his head. “No, this was before they showed up. This man helped pull us out of the car!”

Robert shivered and gripped his father’s leg tighter. “There was so much smoke. I couldn’t breathe and mommy wouldn’t wake up, I was very scared!”

Sam pulled his youngest into what he hoped was a comforting hug. He couldn’t help but feel his own anxiety rise at the thought of his family being trapped in a burning car. “Did this nice stranger tell you his name?”

JD shook his head again. “No, he didn’t say much. He pulled us all from the car and told me and Bobby that we had to watch mommy until you came from us.”

“Yeah, he disappeared when help arrived.” Robert added quietly, his face appearing slightly sad. “I wanted to thank him for saving us, but he was gone.”

Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Gone? What do you mean gone?”

“Poof!” JD said, flailing his dramatically. “He saw the lights and said that we were safe. When I turned around to ask him a question he was just gone!”

Sam looked between his son’s unsure of how to process what they were telling him. They were of the age to let their imaginations run rampant but something about the story told him that was not the case. It was clear to see that Robert was deeply affected by the event and Sam’s past experience knew that everything wasn’t always as it appeared.

Robert starred at his father and his lip quivered ever so slightly. “You do believe us, don’t you?”

Sam scrubbed a hand over his tired face and sighed. He knew he would need to get to the bottom of this at some point, but he wasn’t sure that he could process much more of the story tonight. Right now, all he wanted was to find a doctor and figure out when he could take his family home.

Sam dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. “How about this bud, you go to the vending machine around the corner and bring us back something to eat. I’ll find a doctor and we can figure out when we can take mom home and then we can talk some more. How’s that sound?”

Robert bit his lip as he considered the proposal for a second. “Ok!” He said and held his hand out for the money.

“Atta boy!” Sam smiled and opened his wallet to fish out the cash. A small, faded photo fell from a worn pocket and fluttered to the floor.

Robert picked up the photo and froze when he saw the image. His hazel eyes grew wide and he turned to his brother before returning them to the photo. Sam noticed his child’s awed expression and frowned. “What is it Bobby?”

“It’s him?”

“Who’s him?” Sam asked even more confused.

JD leapt off his mother’s bed and rushed to his brother’s side to look at the photo. His green eyes grew just as big as Robert’s and he turned to his father in excitement. “That’s the man that saved us! Dad how do you know him! He is so cool! Can you take us to meet him!?”

The sound of JD’s excited babble washed away as Sam took in the picture that Robert was holding. It was one of the last photo’s that Sam had ever taken of his big brother. Dean was standing at the hood of the Impala with a beer in his hand. There was a large smile on his face indicating he was laughing at whatever Sam had just said.

Sam took the picture with shaky hands and turned to his boys both were looking at him with expectant expressions. “You’re sure that this is the man from the accident?”

Both nodded enthusiastically. 

“That’s not possible.” Sam whispered and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

JD frowned as he watched his dad. He had thought dad would be happy that they had found their rescuer. Instead, his dad was pacing the floor and he looked very sad and confused. “Daddy, who is that man?”

Sam halted his pacing and looked at his oldest. Sometimes it almost hurt by how much JD looked like Dean. His son shared the same eyes, freckles, and hair with his older brother. He loved that they looked so much alike most days because it was a happy way to remember his brother. But sometimes it could bring a wave a sadness to Sam’s heart. He missed his brother dearly and it hurt knowing Dean would never be able to meet his family.

Sam knelt and opened his arms, and his sons didn’t hesitate to rush into them. He situated them so their backs were pressed to his chest and he held the picture so they all could look at the image.

“This man here is your uncle Dean. He was my big brother.” Sam said softly a hint of sadness colored his voice.

“Was?” Robert questioned. 

Sam smiled at his son’s perceptiveness and nodded. “Your uncle passed away a few years before JD was born. He died saving people. He was a real life super-hero.”

JD turned to Sam his tiny face scrunched in confusion. “But if uncle Dean is dead how did he save us?”

Sam hugged his sons closer and blinked back tears. Once again Dean had saved the day. Not even death could stop the jerk from taking care of his baby brother. Turning his head towards the sky Sam sent out a silent thank you and smiled. 

“Because he is our guardian angel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life caught me by the ankles and drug me deep into the world of responsibility. I pray that the last update won't take so long! Please comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life blood! Please let me know what you think! Up next Sam becomes a dad!


End file.
